1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for storing dental floss and for loading it onto an applicator for use in dental hygiene. More specifically, it relates to apparatus capable of loading segments of floss, having beads fixed to their ends, onto an applicator having resilient prongs and means thereon for engaging the beads for retention of the floss. The invention relates, especially, to use with coilable structures that contain floss segments having beaded ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental floss having beads fixed to it, so that it can be grasped by resilient prongs of applicators, is known in the art, as are apparatus for loading such floss onto applicators.
An example of such apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,503, "Dental Apparatus for Flossing Teeth" by Thomas W. Stiles. This invention uses disposable, plastic cards, each of which holds a plurality of floss segments in a parallel arrangement. Each end of each floss segment is molded into a small, plastic bead that is a part of the card material and is fastened to the rest of the card by easily-breakable attachments. Cam surfaces on a housing guide the prongs of an applicator into holes in the card, so that the floss can be intercepted by slits in the prongs. A tug on the applicator then breaks the attachment of the beads to the card.
Another prior-art example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,254 "Method and Apparatus for a Dental Floss System" by the present inventors, on which the present invention is regarded as an improvement. In this patent, a continuous strand of beaded floss is stored on a reel in a box-like container. The floss is drawn from the box through a small hole and is spaced above the surface of the box, by a pair of slotted supports, so that it can be intercepted by the slitted prongs of an applicator. A pair of convergent guides compresses the prongs of the applicator toward each other to grasp the floss between two adjacent beads thereon, as the applicator is moved between the guides. Small shoulders on these guides permit the prongs of the applicator to spring outwardly to grasp the floss between beads.
The Stiles invention is intended to operate with floss segments that are molded into a rigid, plastic card; and the second cited invention is intended to operate with a continuous strand of beaded floss. Hence, the present inventors are not aware of any apparatus that is capable of loading beaded dental floss onto an applicator, if the floss is neither molded to a plastic card nor has beads fixed to a continuous strand. Also, they are not aware of any prior existence of coilable structures containing beaded floss segments, nor of any apparatus capable of using such structures for loading dental-floss applicators with beaded dental-floss segments. Hence, there is a need for the present invention.